Forever With You
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: AU story that takes place in Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith. Padme waits anxiously for Anakin to return from the Jedi Temple while he makes a decision that changes the course of their lives.


**So, this idea came**** to me ****while I was watching Revenge of the Sith in my Star Wars marathon and I really wanted to write a AU fanfic since I love Anakin and Padme as a couple.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing it**, **and if you have a moment please Review and let me know how I'm doing.** **I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**\--**

I sat on the couch watching the ships and speeders zoom by the apartment, my hand rubbing over my stomach slowly, while I waited for Anakin to come home.

It had been hours since he'd left here, claiming he had to take care of something before leaving swiftly with a passionate kiss on my lips. Every second that had passed I grew more and more anxious for my husband.

It was strange though . . . it was almost like I could sense him; how he was feeling. I could feel confusion, anger and fear right now on his side of feelings. I placed one hand on my temple and stilled the hand on my stomach. Then, suddenly I could feel a new emotion coming from my husband.

Love . . . Undying and true love.

I looked out the window and stared at the lights blinking in the distance, where I knew the Jedi Temple was located. There was a small movement under the hand on my stomach so I looked down and smiled gently at my bulging stomach.

"Easy, little Skywalker," I said in a soft tone, "your father will be home soon." My mood grew somber and I looked out the windows again. "At least . . . I hope he'll be home soon."

I rubbed my stomach and started humming a little song. It seemed like it was only moments later that I caught sight of Anakin's speeder stopping in front of the apartment.

I stood as quickly as I could to meet him but he had already beaten me, his arms sliding around my waist gently and pulling me to his chest to embrace me. His arms were shaking as they held me tightly to his chest.

"Anakin?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Pack everything and anything you want to take," he finally said, "I'm taking you to Naboo, like you asked me to before. We're going to stay there for a while."

He pulled away and I stared up at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"Really?"

He smiled gently and kissed my forehead softly and pushed me toward the bedroom playfully and carefully.

"Really. Come on now. We need to make haste, my love. Just trust me and hurry."

I nodded and while he packed up the living room, I packed up the bedroom. I gathered all our clothes and trinkets and everything else that I could, stuffing them into bags until they were full.

I knew immediately when he entered the room, I always knew when he entered the same room I was in. His hands grabbed everything I was holding and he took it over to an empty bag.

"There is a starship on the roof waiting for us. I'll be flying the ship so it'll just be us, R2-D2 and C-3PO."

"What about your speeder," I asked him.

He shrugged and I saw him swallow sharply before he started packing things again.

"Its just a speeder. You're so much more important."

He looked toward the living room and called, "C-3PO! Come grab some of these bags and take them up to the ship. With haste!"

"Yes, Master Anakin,' the robot said in return, rushing into the room as fast as he could and grabbing a couple of bags. R2-D2 followed behind C-3PO after taking a bag himself.

Anakin came up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to kiss the side of my neck gently.

"Why don't you go up to the ship and get buckled up. I'll finish packing up and board once everything is on the ship."

I swallowed and looked back at him, tipping my head to the side.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and kissed my cheek before nuzzling it gently.

"Yes I'm sure. Go on."

I nodded and grabbed a couple bags on the way out.

"Tell C-3PO to keep coming and getting bags until I say so."

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

I could feel his eyes roll behind my back but I just grinned and continued to the top of the building. As I passed C-3PO I told him Anakin's command and he hurried downstairs to grab more bags. I boarded the ship and R2-D2 greeted me happily. I placed the bags in a safe spot and made my way to the deck of the ship, waiting for Anakin.

I finally saw him and C-3PO come out and board the ship. The sound of the ramp closing echoed in my ears and he was suddenly standing right next to me.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we walked to the cockpit. He sat in the pilot's seat and I sat in the co-pilots seat and buckled myself in, being gentle with the belt around my stomach.

"Let's go."

He started the starship and took off quickly. I watched as he swerved in and out of buildings, heading out of the planet's atmosphere. As soon as we broke through the atmosphere he turned toward me.

"I'm going to jump us into hyper speed. I don't want us out here too long because of our little one."

I nodded and replied, "Agreed. Do whatever you need to do, Anakin."

He nodded and flipped a couple of switches, turning on the hyperdrive. I held onto the seat tightly, the stars and universes flashing by us quickly as we sped through straight to Naboo.

"Anakin?" I said softly.

He turned toward me and tipped his head to the side, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

"I love you," I told him with a smile on my face.

He smiled widely and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

We arrived in Naboo in record time and Anakin flew the ship to our house – the house he bought for me so that we would have a home someplace other than Coruscant.

"Come, and lets you get into bed. C-3PO and I will unload the ship, while R2-D2 stays with you."

Knowing that he was only taking care of me and our child, I nodded eagerly and we walked out of the ship. Together we walked into the house, R2-D2 behind us carrying one bag and C-3PO, already hearing Anakin's orders, followed R2-D2 while carried two bags of his own.

I sat down on the bed and Anakin caressed my face.

"I'll be in as soon as I can, my love."

"Please hurry."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead again.

"Of course."

He left the room and R2-D2 beeped a few times so I smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm changing right now then I shall lay down."

He beeped happily. I stood and began unpacking the bags R2-D2 and I brought in. After putting everything I could away, I changed into some comfortable night clothes and laid on the bed. I thought about Anakin's strange behavior but knew that when he was ready he would let me in.

It didn't seem like very long after I laid down that Anakin came back into the room, carrying two bags with him.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted softly.

"Hello handsome."

He set down the bags and I watched as he quickly unpacked them, using his ability of the force to put the clothes away much more quickly.

"That's not fair," I teased him.

He grinned and stripped off his shirt and changed his pants before adjusting the long glove covering his right mechanical arm. He crawled into bed and pulled me close to his chest and I rested my head on it.

"I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe Padme. You and our child."

"I know that Anakin. Let's get some rest now," I told him, scooting closer, "I want to see a doctor tomorrow just to make sure everything is still alright."

"As you wish."

* * *

Anakin sent for a speeder as soon as he fed me breakfast and we waited patiently for someone to deliver. I was nervous but prepared to speak to the doctor and make sure everything was alright with our child. As the speeder arrived, we left C-3PO to watch the house, commanding to only take messages and not to confirm that we were living there now.

We drove carefully to the town and found a doctor who was happy to see us.

"Just a checkup?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Yes," I replied, "I recently space travelled, and we want to make sure our baby is alright."

She nodded her head in understanding and began setting everything up, calling in robots who would be helping her examine me.

"I'm afraid sir that while we are conducting the exams you must stay in the hallway."

Anakin threw me a desperate glance and I smiled reassuringly, knowing it would calm him enough that he would be ok in the hallway.

He kissed my forehead briefly before ducking out of the door and I turned back to the doctor. She wore a big smile in her face and I cocked my head in confusion.

"Your very lucky to have a husband like that."

I smiled gently and replied, "He is the best. I honestly don't know what we would do without each other."

She clapped her hands excitedly and began ordering the robots around and pushing at my shoulder just enough that I laid down.

"Now just relax," she told me and I took a deep breath.

"Very good," she praised, "just like that and we'll be done in no time."

* * *

"Well, I have good and great news for you both," the doctor announced after coming back in to the room.

Anakin and I exchanged a glance and he cleared his throat, almost nervously.

"What's the good news?" he asked, the slight fear in his voice.

"Your wife and the baby are just fine. However, I wouldn't travel in space any more until you actually give birth."

I patted his hand comfortingly and asked, "And what's the great news?"

She grinned widely and spread her arms out in an excited manner.

"You're having twins. And from what I can see, you're having a boy and a girl."

My eyes widened with shock and I looked up at Anakin to gauge his reaction.

His eyes were wider than mine, his face a pale color and his mouth was hanging open. He looked down at me and I smiled encouragingly up at him.

"Twins, Ani. We're having a boy and a girl."

It seemed like my words got through to him because a large smile spread over his face and he leaned down quickly and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Padme Skywalker-Amidala."

"I love you too, Anakin Skywalker."

It was then that I realized the doctor had stepped out of the room to give us some privacy. She waltzed back into the room and beamed at us happily.

"So, I've already got everything ready for you guys to go. Here are lists of what you should and shouldn't eat, what medicines you should take, how long it would be a good idea to sleep for, so on and so forth."

"When does she need to be back here to give birth?"

"Hmmm . . . with how developed both babies are, I would say three or four days."

He nodded and I could see the wheels turning in his eyes.

"Thank you very much," he finally said, giving a low bow to her and helping me off the examiner table.

I wrapped my coat around my shoulders and Anakin helped me to the door.

"It was my pleasure," she said in an excited voice, "I'll see you both in three of four days."

We both got into the speeder and Anakin drove us home, parking the speeder in front of the house.

"Are you and the little ones hungry?"

I nodded my head and he walked to the kitchen, the echoing of banging pots and pans filling the silence seconds after. I followed behind him and leaned against the wall, watching him take food out and start cooking it.

"I'm going to get the nursery together today, since they are so close to coming. But I'll have to run into town to get another crib," he finished, turning around and walking toward me, his hand immediately covering my stomach.

I smiled at him, at the expression on his face; closed eyes, face relaxed and a small peaceful smile on his face.

"Two new little Skywalkers," he murmured the awe in his voice clear.

I grinned, ecstatic that he was this excited about having two children instead of just one.

He leaned down and nuzzled my nose before kissing just the tip and walking back toward the food.

"Why don't you sit down and put up your feet and I'll bring this out to you when it's done."

"How will you find me," I asked teasingly as I started walking toward the living room.

His soft voice sounded behind me and his response made me smile.

"I always know where you are Padme. No matter how far apart we are . . ."

I continued to the living room and sat on the plush couch, putting my feet on the end. R2-D2 approached me and beeped questioningly.

"A glass of water please."

He rolled away and beeped commandingly and I heard C-3PO reply, "Yes I heard her R2. I'm getting Miss Padme's water right now."

R2-D2 beeped again in response and I heard C-3PO gasp like he just heard something bad.

Grinning to myself, I closed my eyes and laid my head on the back on the couch, relaxing.

"Miss Padme?" I heard C-3PO say from beside me.

I looked up and smiled at the glass of water he was holding out to me and reached up to grab it.

"Thank you, C-3PO," I told him.

He bowed and walked out of the room, R2-D2 beeping at him from the kitchen.

"Oh hush R2," he said.

Giggling I took a sip of water and set it down on a side table. I settled into the back of the couch and sighed contently, inhaling the ocean smell of Naboo.

"My love?" I heard Anakin's voice say suddenly above me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his right hand holding a plate of food and his left hand outstretched to me, his fingertips touching my cheek softly, so soft I hadn't felt it.

"I'm sorry," I said sleepily, "I didn't mean to doze."

"Your carrying my children, Padme. Your entitled to rest whenever you need it."

I smiled and sat up, looking at the different types of food he had prepared for me.

"Would you like to eat here or at the table?" he asked.

"I would like you to join me at the table and eat lunch with me before you start working on the nursery."

He nodded his head in agreement and helped me off the couch, walking me over to the table, sitting me down and setting my food in front of me.

He quickly walked into the kitchen and I could hear him grabbing another plate and piling food onto it.

He strode back into the room, sitting down next to me and picked up my hand, placing a gently kiss on the back.

"Would you get my water please," I asked him.

"Of course."

He raised his hand and I watched as my glass of water lifted into the air and floated until it was right in front of me.

I grabbed it out of the air and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He bowed his head and we began eating. After a moment or two, I decided that I wanted to be in the room with Anakin while he put together out babies room.

"While you are putting together the babies room, may I stay in there with you?" I asked him in an almost hesitant voice.

His fork froze halfway up to his mouth and his head twisted so fast his neck could have snapped.

"You never have to ask to ask me something like that, Padme. Yes, I . . . admit that I have been referencing them as my children but their just as much yours as they are mine.

"I keep dreaming about a little girl that looks exactly like her mother and has that same fire that made me fall in love with her. And she will be my princess, while her mother will always be my Queen."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I knew that they were about to start falling.

"Funny," I laughed in a tearful voice," I keep dreaming about a little boy that looked exactly like his father and has that same passion and protectiveness that made me fall in love with him."

He gave a hardy laugh and pushed the table away to pull me into his lap.

"We've always been meant to be, since that first moment we met in Watto's shop all those years ago."

I could feel him nuzzling my neck slowly, almost seductively.

"Do you truly believe that?" I asked curiously.

"Do you believe in the Force? Or in love at first sight? Or in how much I truly, deeply love you. In how I would do anything – no matter the cost – if it was to save you or take care of you or protect you?"

I was suddenly thrust back to the arena on Geonosis - to our quiet confession - back to the first time those words had been said. I swallowed deeply and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck tightly.

"I love you too Anakin Skywalker. I truly, deeply love you. I do believe that we have always meant to be together, against all odds. I believe in the Force, in how much you love me, how you would do anything, anything at all if it was something to save me, or take care of me or protect me. And I know that you will do anything for our children."

He pulled back to look up at me. His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears but my tears were already streaming down my face in small rivers.

"Padme Skywalker-Amidala, you are my one true soul mate. I love you so much. I always have and I always will."

I leaned down and kissed him deeply, my hands grabbing his face tightly between my palms.

His hands grabbed my waist tightly and I could feel his fingertips press deliciously hard into my skin and I shifted my hips on his lap.

He let out a groan into my mouth and his teeth nipped my lower lip harshly.

"Padme," he growled at me.

I pulled away from our kiss, his lips trying to follow my retreating ones. I grinned when he gave up and tipped his head on the back of the chair.

"Do you have a problem, Master Jedi?"

'Yes, in fact. My wife is being perverted and her husband is having a hard time controlling himself."

Leaning down, I kissed the scar on his eye, following downward and kissing the side of his neck.

He groaned and his hips shifted under my own and I smirked against his neck.

"I have a desire to make love to my husband."

"No, Padme. Not while you this close to having our children. I don't want to you or them at risk."

I pulled away and pouted but he just shifted me down to his knees.

"After you give birth and the doctor gives the okay for you to start being sexually active again, I swear that I will make love to you and I won't stop until you command it."

I pursed my lips for a moment, my brows furrowing as I thought about his offer.

I met his blue eyes with my brown eyes. A slow smile overcame my face and I nodded my head.

"You're right and I agree to your terms. Forgive me for being selfish."

"No need to apologize. I want you too Padme. I'm having a hard time controlling myself from clearing off this table and throwing you on top of it."

I swallowed harshly as a flush of heat rushed through me.

"If we're going to wait until a clean bill of health, perhaps you should stop saying things like that."

He swallowed just as deeply as I had and replied, "My apologies. My desire for you runs so deep . . ."

I raised my right hand to his mouth and covered my fingertips over his lips, pressing them shut.

"Hush, Jedi. Let's finish our dinner and I'll read to you as you fix up our children's room."

He nodded and kissed the tip of my fingers.

"As you wish."

I got off his lap and we put the table and chairs back in place before we finished our dinner.

I put the dishes in the sink while he picked out a book and met me in front of the babies' room. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

We walked into the room together, and I settled myself in the rocker we had while he went to the other side.

As soon as I was comfortable in the rocker, I pulled the blanket over myself and set one hand on my stomach while holding the book open with my other hand.

"**My eyes blinked open to the harsh light and I groaned in discomfort**," I read in a gentle voice, rubbing the hand on my stomach . . .

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. My stomach grew even more than it had and it was getting even harder to move around or get comfortable. Anakin had been amazing though; he finished fixing up the babies room with haste. We had everything prepared for our children's arrival: food, clothes, diapers, blankets, pillows and toys.

We were sitting on the couch one night, his hand rubbing over my bare flesh slowly feeling both our children move.

He suddenly froze and looked up at me, his eyes wide with horror.

"Ani?" I asked.

"We haven't talked about names."

I giggled and shook my head in disagreement.

"I actually have been thinking about names," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "And what might those be?"

I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I was thinking about Luke for a boy and Leia for a girl?"

I kept my eyes on his face while he processed my suggestions. Finally he smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I think those are great names."

He leaned forward and kissed me chastely. I kept my hand on his face and kissed him back.

He pulled away and I rested my head on his chest. His hand began rubbing my stomach in circles again.

"Sometime soon now."

He sighed and I could her the worry in it.

"Ani, nothing is going to happen. You're going to be with me and we're going to meet our Princess and future Jedi Knight."

He kissed the top of my head and I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"I love you." His voice was very small, the tone a mixture of love and determination. But I could also hear the undertones of worry masked in his voice.

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

It must have been the middle of the night when I woke up suddenly and had an immense pain in my lower abdomen.

The bed was wet underneath me and I suddenly realized that my water had broken, and I was in labor.

"Ani," I said quickly, shaking on his shoulders, "Ani, wake up."

He groaned and tried to turn in his sleep, so I shook him harder.

"Please Ani," I cried desperately, "I'm in labor."

That seemed to break him from his sleep and he was suddenly moving, using the force to pack bags and telecommunicating devices, getting dressed at the same time.

"Come, love," he said gently, picking me up in his arms bridal style.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried and placed me in the speeder.

"I'll return momentarily," he said and rushed back into the house.

I took deep breaths and held onto my stomach with both hands.

He was back in a hurry, dropping the bags into the back seat, then jumping into the driver's seat and buckling in immediately.

He took off and drove to the hospital where we met our doctor. On the way he called her and let her know that we were on our way and I was in labor. She stated she was already out her door and that she would meet us there.

I winced after a particular hard contraction hit me.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a frantic voice.

"Yes, just . . . please hurry, Anakin."

He grunted and I felt the speeder start going faster.

We arrived in record time, our doctor standing outside the doors, her hands in her pockets. Anakin jumped out of the speeder and slid over the front and pulled me out of the speeder.

"Hello new parents. Are we ready to have twins?"

I nodded my head but it was followed by a harsh wince.

"Alright Momma, let's get you inside so we can prepare everything."

Anakin followed her into the building, not setting me down once until we reached the birthing room. He laid me down slowly, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I have a surprise for you," he said softly.

I didn't have the chance to ask what as soon as my mouth opened, the door 'hissed' opened and I turned my head to it.

I was surprised and pleased to see Obi-Wan standing there with a small smile across his face.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?"

"I sent Master Kenobi a message right before we left Coruscant. I explained what was happening, about the Chancellor and about us, I told him to meet us here. I was thinking . . . about naming Obi-Wan our children's godfather?"

He sounded so hesitant and scared of the answer. But I smiled gently and nodded, reaching a hand out to Obi-Wan, smiling widely as he took my hand.

"Yes, of course. I would be honored if you, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, would be the godfather of our children."

He smiled in return and replied, "And I would be honored to be your children's godfather."

I blinked away tears before closing my eyes tightly, the pain of the contraction coursing through me.

"Alright mother, father and . . ." she hesitated when she got to Obi-Wan.

"Godfather," he supplied helpfully and cheerfully.

She smiled widely and clapped her hands.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road. Father and Godfather, you'll need to step back for a few moments while the robots and machines get hooked up and ready."

They both nodded and Anakin left a quick kiss on my forehead before stepping away.

The robots wasted no time in hooking me up to machines. As soon as the robots backed off, Anakin and Obi-Wan were back at my side.

"The contractions . . . are getting worse," I panted and the doctor smiled and snapped some gloves in place.

"It's alright, miss. This is completely normal. Just take deep breaths."

I nodded and squeezed both my favorite men's' hands tightly.

"Just breathe, Padme," Obi-Wan told me softly.

Anakin's had petted my hair soothingly, making soft shushing noises to me.

"I'm right here, Padme," he told me gently.

I nodded and tried taking slow, deep breaths.

* * *

The next hours passed painfully but then I heard one piercing cry throughout the room.

I opened my eyes and saw the doctor holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," she proclaimed handing the baby boy to Anakin.

I watched him stare down at our son, his eyes welling with tears as they darted back to mine.

I swallowed harshly, the tears falling down my face. He leaned down and tipped his arms slightly to the side so I could see our son.

He had a light patch of dirty blonde hair and I already knew he would have blue eyes like his father.

Before I could make any comment, another contraction hit me and I winced.

Anakin's eyes widened and he handed Obi-Wan our son before grabbing my hand tightly and brushing the sweat off my forehead.

"Just one more time, then you can rest."

I panted but nodded my head.

Time seemed to pass a little more quickly this time and now it wasn't hurting very much anymore.

A smile of happiness covered Anakin and I's faces as another baby cry filled the air.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor proclaimed again, handing our daughter to Anakin.

The look of utter awe came over his face and I watched the tears fall down his cheeks.

"My Queen, our little Princess looks just like you."

He tipped his arms down and for the first time I was our daughter's face.

Like her brother, she had a small patch of hair but it was dark brown and unlike her brother, I knew she would have my brown eyes.

Anakin and my eyes met, tears falling down both our faces but I smiled widely.

"You did it," he breathed.

"And now we have two beautiful children."

Obi-Wan stepped closer and I looked between the twins.

"Have you decided names yet?" he asked us.

I watched in slight amusement as Anakin puffed out his chest in pride and replied, "Luke and Leia Skywalker-Amidala."

Obi-Wan smiled between us and we both returned his smile.

"Very fitting," was his response.

The doctor came back into the room after disappearing for a little bit.

"Alright family, it's time to get those two little ones cleaned up and get Mommy set up in another room."

I watched as both Anakin and Obi-Wan placed Luke and Leia into small baskets and a robot wheeled them away. The doctor then ushered them from the room and I went through my own clean-up process, getting a whole new bed and cleaner clothes.

"Congratulations again," she told me after I was settled into my new room and she set everything up, "I'll bring both babies into the room with you and let your husband know."

"Thank you very much," I told her.

She just nodded her head and left the room.

A few moments later, Anakin entered the room with a robot following behind and pushing a large basket with both babies inside.

He walked up to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Hello beautiful," he cooed.

"Hello handsome."

He leaned down and kissed me gently, nuzzling his nose against mine when he pulled away.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

He stood and walked to the babies, looking down at them.

"They're so perfect," he murmured.

Stooping down he picked one up, Leia I guessed by the pink blanket, and walked over to me.

"Here, Mommy. Why don't you hold our little girl?"

I got comfortable and he placed her gently in my arms. She shifted but fell quickly back to sleep. I couldn't stop staring at her. He was right earlier. She was so . . . perfect. Her skin was soft and smooth, her brown hair thicker than most newborns. I heard Anakin sit on the chair beside my bed and I looked up to see he had picked up Luke.

"Well," he started after a moment or two of silence, "not too bad. We got my look alike and your look alike."

I giggled and we both looked back down at our children.

"Where did Obi-Wan go?" I asked him after a moment.

"He has returned to the home he has here on Naboo. He gave me his congratulations and that he will stop by our home after you are released."

I nodded and reached my free hand up to run my fingertip softly down Leia's cheek.

She squirmed in my arms and her eyes squeezed shut tightly before they blinked open.

And suddenly it was like I was staring into my own eyes in a mirror.

She blinked up at me curiously, her big brown eyes filled with wonder.

"Ani," I called softly to get his attention.

He looked up and tilted his head to the side, watching as Leia's still open eyes turned in his direction to blink at him curiously.

"She's got your eyes," he murmured softly, trying not to scare her.

I smiled, nodding my head in agreement and saw Luke start squirming in Anakin's arms.

My husband looked down and we both watched our son's nose wiggle a little before he too blinked his eyes open.

We were met by Anakin's eyes, those blue eyes that made me fall in love with him.

He looked up and leaned into kiss me deeply but with so much love.

"Thank you, so much," he said when we finally pulled apart.

I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled so gently that it was a shock to actually be seeing it, it was so rare.

"For saving me. Padme, if it hadn't been for you I would have done . . . something unforgiveable. But then . . . I thought about us, the promises we made and the way you talked about wanting to go somewhere – anywhere – else to raise our child. Our children. You all helped remind me why I was a Jedi Knight. Because when it comes down to it, I want to protect my family against anything. And I decided that I can't be in a world – or any universe where you're not in it."

Tears spilled out of my eyes again. He was actually opening up to me, telling me truly how he felt.

"Oh Ani. My Ani. I love you, with all my heart and soul. You and I have such a bond and a deep connection and such a love that I have never seen anywhere else. And, now that True Love between us gave birth to two beautiful children."

We leaned over at the same time and kissed each other again.

"I love you, Anakin," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Padme. Forever," he whispered in return, placing one more soft kiss to my lips.

We then heard the whimpering of our children squished between our bodies.

We both pulled away and looked down lovingly at our children, resting our foreheads against each other's, shooting those same looks at each other.

Yeah, we were both going to be just fine.


End file.
